saarobloxfandomcom-20200213-history
SAA Big Brother UK Season 15
Big Brother 15 UK is the fifteenth series of Big Brother UK SAA which started on the 17th April 2018 and will end on the 7th May 2018, after 31 days. The series will feature sixteen housemates; fifteen determined by applications and the other being randomly selected from the audience bringing up the current total to 16 housemates. Allie entered the house on Day 1 as the 'Lucky 16th' Tasks Shopping Tasks Golden Key Twists Lucky 16th During the cast reveal, it was announced that a member of the launch audience will be randomly picked to join the cast and become the lucky 16th housemate. This housemate turned out to be Allie, who entered the house and was given the task of nominating five of her fellow housemates within the first two days; however unbeknownst to her, she would be actually casting nominations to save with the rest of the house aware of this. Those who aren't saved by Allie will all nominate to determine those facing the public vote. Golden Key Following nominations in Week 1, it was announced that the nominees would be given a chance to save themselves from eviction in a task featuring all of the nominees. House Divide Similar to the Big Brother 10 twist, every week; those who are nominated alongside a few others (determined differently weekly) will become 'Slammer Housemates' and will be restricted to a basic diet and will not be allowed to use the luxuries of the house. In addition, Slammer Housemates would have to sleep in the 'Slammer bedroom' which is designed to be uncomfortable and unpleasant. : – Slammer Housemates : – Regular Housemates Housemates Applications opened on the 12th February 2018 for nine users (including those in the HR team) and applications for the entire group opened on the 19th February 2018. Applying closed on 16th March 2018. It was confirmed during the cast reveal that the 16th housemate would be picked by random from the audience on launch night. Memory Wall } | | |} } | | | | | |} Details Nominations Table Notes * Having been picked from the audience as the Lucky 16th, Allie was tasked on nominating five people for eviction. Unbeknownst to her, she would be nominating people to save and the house aware of this. After all five nominations were cast, the housemates not saved by Allie would nominate as normal. * Andĕl won immunity as part of the shopping task having been named as the 'Best Team Player' by Allie. * As part of the 'Sky High' task, the final three in the task would claim rewards/punishments. Rose claimed auto-nomination for one week of her choosing within the next three (she chose to nominate herself during Week 3's nominations and thus couldn't be nominated) whilst Andĕl picked the box with immunity * As Benedetta & Zayne were still in 'The Waiting Game' at the time of nominations, they were not eligible to nominate but could be nominated. All the while: Andrew, Ackerley and Brent & Tanner were banned from nominating having broken many rules in the house. * Andĕl won immunity during 'The Waiting Game' challenge, having taken a deal to secure his immunity for the week if he forfeited his place in the challenge. Voting Percentages Below is a table full of the eviction percentages